


Caprice

by ironstatic (eloquentelegance)



Series: 100 Beautiful and Ugly Words [14]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eloquentelegance/pseuds/ironstatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>impulse </p><p>(Jinx asks Lux out on a date.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caprice

CAPRICE  
_impulse_

"Excuse me?"

Lux can't believe Jinx is a real person. As in an entity she currently shares the same plane of existence with. Renekton, sure. Twitch, alright. But Jinx? It was illogical. It was ridiculous. It just plain didn't make sense. But here is irrevocable proof, staring her straight in the eye, and smiling. It's two in the morning.

"It's two in the morning."

"I know. I couldn't sleep. So I thought I'd drop by. See what you were up to."

Lux sits on her bed, in her bed clothes, and stares at Jinx.

"It's two in the morning."

"Yeah. I wanted to catch you before work hours. I mean, before you got all busy and stuff."

"It's two in the morning."

"You keep saying that. Are you okay?"

The Crownguard Estate possessed an exceedingly complex, state-of-the-art security system. It was designed by the famed Heimerdinger himself and second only to the protections of the Royal Palace. Jinx managed to climb up to her room, open her window, and ask her out on a date, without tripping an alarm. Lux is justifiably concerned, and grudgingly impressed. She is also freaking out because what. What?!

"What?!"

"Are you okay?"

"No before that. When you asked me out. What?"

"What what? I asked you out."

"You came all this way from - wherever you were from - !"

"The Institute. I came from the Institute."

" - to ask me out?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Lux feels her face contort into increasingly distressed expressions. Her mind desperately attempts to process the strange creature before her, but to no avail.

"So, what? You just had nothing better to do?"

"Pretty much."

"Couldn't you, I don't know, go on a wild crime spree or something?"

Jinx gasps. "A Demacian? Suggesting mayhem and mass murder? Miss Luxanna, I am appalled." She wiggles her eyebrows. "Go on."

"That's not - I didn't mean - Ugh, forget it." Lux buries her face in a nearby pillow.

"I mean... I was tempted. I came here, saw the tall, gleaming buildings, with the neat spires, and the straight - straight lines.... Everything here is so angular, you know, all symmetrical. I was itching to blow stuff up. But then, I figured, starting a crime spree here wasn't gonna win me brownie points with you."

Lux stills and slowly raises her head. She looks Jinx in the eye.

"So, you're telling me, the only reason you didn't, in fact, blow my city up is because you wanted to ask me out."

"Yeah, sounds about right."

"Are you holding my city hostage?"

"What? No! Where'd you get that idea?" Jinx tilts her head. "Is this the first time you've been asked out?"

"What - I don't - Why does it matter?"

"Because, I mean, this is pretty standard procedure. You know, the whole I do something nice for you - !"

"By not blowing up my city?"

" - you go out with me..."

"What if I say no?"

"Then, I guess, bombs away."

"So you are holding my city hostage!"

"I was joking."

Jinx cackles, rocking backwards. Lux studies her for a second. A smudge of oil paints her nose. Bags hang from her eyes. Her long, blue hair slips out of its usually tight braids. She looks like milk left under the sun to spoil sharp and sour. On the other hand, even rudely awakened, Lux is pristine. Her hands are folded on her lap. Her back is poised at a ninety degree angle. She is the picture of Demacian pride.

Lux swallows. "Why me?"

"Why not you?"

"Couldn't you find some other person to toy with? Someone more like you."

"You are like me."

"I'm not."

Jinx smiles, a slow, mad crawl of her mouth. Pink lips pulled tight against white, white teeth. A sliver of moonlight falls then, pure and bright, highlighting her sickly, sallow skin. She looks haunted and holy and Lux feels something - not quite fear - coil in her gut.

"Aren't you bored, Lux?"

Jinx, loud-as-rocket-fire Jinx, speaks softly now.

"Aren't you tired? You're always a hundred steps ahead of everyone else. No one can keep up with you. Isn't it dull? Waiting for them to catch up. When all you wanna do is go running right ahead."

Lux swallows. She can feel her heart pounding in her ears. A sticky staccato beat, like gunfire, she thinks.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't have to be bored, Lux. Go on a date with me. It will be... Illuminating."

"I'm not killing people."

"Sure. Fine by me."

"Or committing any crime."

"Oh, come on!"

"I mean it, Jinx."

Jinx stills. A half second passes. Then she smirks, leaning in. Lux should move away, move back. But Demacians have never been good at yielding.  
"I like the way you say my name."

Lux feels heat flush her cheeks, sweat beading her temples. Jinx is so, so close now.

"Say it again."

It's a mistake. She knows it's a mistake.

"Jinx..."

"Yeeeeeeees?"

"I - it's two in the morning."

Jinx blinks before pulling back. Her loud, raccous laughter rasps against the still silence. Lux takes a long and deep breath. Her hands ease out of the fists she doesn't remember forming.

"That's not a no, Flashlight." Jinx says, grinning.

And it really isn't, Lux thinks, dizzy and disoriented from what she couldn't rightly name. But it has something to do with the curve of Jinx's neck, the hollow of her throat, and the dimples of her collarbone. She swallows. Really, it's not a no.


End file.
